


burning alive

by Depth (Beautiful_Phantom)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Character Development, Consensual Sex, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Baggage, F/F, F/M, Height Differences, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, OOCness, Obsession, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, unusual sex positions, xover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:59:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Phantom/pseuds/Depth
Summary: here's a collection of my poor attempts at writing smuts. save my soul.collection#1: "in which he gained more out of his therapy sessions than expected." conner kent❤kagome higurashi★★MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY★★





	

**therapist**

warnings: implications of (past) abuses and explicit heavy sexual contents. please heed the warnings if you're relatively weak with subjects of abuse in _all_ forms, even if they're little less than obvious. **not for megan lovers** , but don't worry too much—there's no bashing, just some karma in work. :/

contains: mild rough sex, light roleplaying, oral sex, unusual sex positions (feedbag and kind-of-pile driver), oocness, height differences*, implied age gap, domesticity, and some very basic education on being better lover. all consensual.

quick side note: not perfect with english and not good at writing smut so sorry if my area of weaknesses are very obvious. hoping to get better more i write them. it's also very fucking long because thanks plot!  
★anyway this is my ★xmas★ gift to every one of my wonderful readers!★ love ya all!   
beside from that, enjoy!

conner kent/kagome higurashi  
smut with lotsa plot (lotsa relationship development i mean)  
this story assumes that this takes place sometimes during or after season 2 of young justice, some years after inuyasha's ending, in a modern setting. lastly, everyone is featured or mentioned are of or over acceptable ages.

in which he gained more out of his therapy sessions than expected.

* * *

" _So, what brings you here today?"_

" _I was forced to be here."_

It was an order disguised as an insistence, and it slipped straight from Black Canary's mouth. She was supposed to have a PhD in clinical psychology, yet even she felt he was beyond her help. She referred him to one of her old friends, and claimed this new therapist was one of the most trusted associations of the Justice League. What rubbed salt into the wound were that Black Canary had already gone ahead and scheduled a session with this mysterious therapist without consulting him, when she fully well knew he absolutely did not want to go.

But you don't say no to Black Canary, especially when she could still flip your ass even after five years of knowing her.

All he had to do was to show up, suffer through one session, leave and never come back again. That was it. That was all he had to do...unless Black Canary decided to be cruel and punt him back into another session again.

Yet the very moment he saw his new therapist his original intention had been dissolved into the wind. Her sweet smile beckoned him into her homely little office, her silky voice glued him into that too-comfortable chair, and he kept coming back for her warm words and to get lost into her dark eyes.

 _This_ wasn't supposed to happen.

He was supposed to just sit there in that chair (his most favorite chair _ever!_ ) and twiddle his calloused thumbs while questioning his poor life decisions like a good little boy he was supposed to be. His new therapist had been nothing but understanding and offered sometimes cliche advice to help him to get his shits together. At least, that was how it was, initially. Modest and fairly well-dressed Dr. Higurashi wasn't supposed to catch his still-immature interests. She wasn't even supposed to be his type!

There was somewhat of an obvious age gap in between them, from the way she carried herself and with grace. She was a woman who knew just what to say, knew which words to use to comfort the tired minds, yet still be humble. And he was just a stupid _, stupid_ boy who was barely a man who found too much of a thrill into fighting bad men and still struggled with reeling in his temper. He was supposed to like goofy kind of girls his age with too short pleated skirts and too-thin t-shirts that showed too much of their cleavages.

The therapist was none of these. Her suit would be perfectly tailored to show off her hourglass frame, giving just enough for a lusty male's imagination but teased nothing beyond that. Her sense of humor was overly-polished, at no one's expense minus for herself. Yet...

Yet she was underneath him, crying a chorus of pleasure, while he, with the hems of his loosened jeans sitting low at his hips, was making himself very familiar with her warm, tight body. There wasn't any lick of protest bleeding from Dr. Higurashi's moans. Not since he introduced himself _into_ her that is.

And she took his impressive girth in with some mild discomfort, shuddering a cry but didn't whimper at whatever pain she must've felt from his less than smooth entrance. A perfect testament that he wasn't alone in his desires. Wordlessly she encouraged him to continue, and the insistent press of a dainty ankle digging into his clothed back, to tell him to fuck her harder. And harder he did.

This went beyond professional, he thought, when he fully sheathed himself into Dr. Higurashi's core and his hands gripped hard over her still-partially-clothed hips. There was a slither of fear cracking across in the front of his mind that he might've break her, but neither her fresh or bones had yielded. He left on her only the dark outline of his hands that faded too quickly to be like any ordinary human.

But, as the too-hot cove tightened around his cock and his balls nearly seized in from the barely-familiar sensation, he could no longer think. Conner Kent instead acted on his own lusty desires, panting like a dog. His wants for this one woman whose words had drew him in and her glittering eyes trapped in his lust became too much to ignore and to deny.

For her sinful seduction, not wholly of her own doing, he sought to trap her also.

Annoyed with all of the clothes in his way, Conner dragged Dr. Higurashi's hips to completely close over his pulsing member to his balls and ignored her high-pitched cry at the unexpected act. He shifted his hips to better balance her weight and released his hands from her delicate waist. Briefly he paused, and felt a smirk growing at the sight of her desperation, squirming for the return of rhythm of heightening pleasure. A shift of his hips pulled a frustrated wordless whimper, and he bent over.

Dr. Higurashi buckled when Conner's wide shoulders filled her vision completely, refusing her an opportunity to pretend it was a dream. She moaned at his new position, at his board chest. Conner pulled both of her tiny hands over her black crown, enveloped in his much larger ones. Her thighs were quivering, with an immobile cock in the way, with her needs denied.

The bastard had some nerve to tsk at her, "Patient, girl, patient. Good girls get rewarded." and released a single hand from his grip, as they were still trapped underneath his unforgiving restraint. Dr. Higurashi yelped when the fold of her blouse snapped back against her skin and a tiny button sailed into somewhere beyond her vision. More unfortunate buttons followed, but never in the same direction, as Conner worked to shred apart her clothes.

Feeble protests died on her tongue for that one brief moment she actually remembered she did not keep any extra clothing in her office, when cool air blasted and chilled her perspiration-beaded skin. Her still clothed nipples stiffened. Course fingers curled over the center of her expensive bra, and Dr. Higurashi stilled at the flash of Conner's mischievous grin.

"Conne-!" A loud yelp bolted from her lips when the torn elastic nipped at her exposed red skin and a burning sensation of the silky fabric rubbing her raw ringing from her back. Her teeth clamped tightly at the pain she was so rudely given, but she couldn't stop her shuddering. The pain seemed to have thundered its way downward, and her legs shook with a reaction she could not control.

Conner's fingers floated just a few inches above the waistline of her high skirt, his eyes wide at what was pooling around his still-rigid member.

She felt him laughing before she heard it, and her skin flustered deep red. Briefly Dr. Higurashi struggled to get her hands free from Conner's stubborn grip, but his strength didn't give. She didn't want to hear it. Not from his lips!

"My therapist is a masochist!?"

"No!" She wailed at his response, wanting to squirm off of the damn thing up in between her legs at Conner's reaction. "Am not!" Dr. Higurashi filtered out a moan through her clenched teeth when he dragged an inch, that slight friction...! It set off the hot flares storming throughout to her lower belly that had her toes curling. He then pushed back whole again into her, as a punishment for her outburst.

She gulped an audible sound when Conner's damp lips danced over her ribcage and some strands of his short hair were brushing by the bottom of her bare breasts. Teasing her taut nipples, as he becomes familiar with the taste of her nearly-flawless skin. "A submissive then." He said, his breaths setting off goosebumps.

Dr. Higurashi didn't deny his words, her face flushed a much darker shade of red than she had been wearing just a brief moment before. She refused to meet his eyes, much less seeing his handsome face. She looked pointedly to a bookshelf off to her side, fighting to keep her whimpers in bay.

Conner's girth was...truly nothing less than impressive.

While not inexperienced she didn't think she would be able to take it in as she did.

But she didn't expect to be as wet as she was either. Shame and desire made for an intoxicating combo, leaking from her nether regions. And the boy...

(He wasn't really a boy, was he?)

He saw right through her. The next thing she knew, she was right underneath him on her desk, caged like a little bird. Her pencil-skirt was gathered up to her waist, revealing the shame she tried to hide, that her patient barely blinked twice at. Conner torn off her pretty white-pink panties, leaving a slight red line and a suspiciously shiny area glistering from her folds. The poor pink cloth was flung off elsewhere and probably disappeared forever. And then he had some nerve to prop his little friend for her perverted eyes' enjoyment. Conner's glorious cock was resting on over Dr. Higurashi's labia, tall and proud for what was about to come.

Before she could continue to admire it Conner then inserted his fingers into her, experimenting and teasing, not forgetting the little clitoris. He drew out gasps for that, at just how (painfully) full she felt for the first time in ages. She wanted to cry, but something seemed to have lodged into her throat, her heart tattooing under her rising breasts. But no matter what he was doing to her she couldn't tear her eyes from his cock.

Like Dr. Higurashi had expected, it was just simply _large_ , with the underside crisscrossing with bulging veins, and the foreskin taut to its fullest length and width. The mushroomed head was as red as her hot skin, and obviously impatient as some precum was beading through the slit. It looked quite... _human._ Superboy was, after all, still belonged to a humanoid alien species. Though, it wasn't the size that was the giveaway. (Any bigger even a jaded pornstar would've paused.)

It was that strange series of small spine-like bumps lining up from the base of his cock to the head on the underside. It might've been worrisome if Conner was purely a human, but he _wasn't_.

For that one brief, sweet second she worried at whether or not her insides would suffer injuries from these strange, notable spines, when Conner decided she was wet enough and removed his prodding fingers. Forgoing lube.

If she was any saner she would have toss a fit.

But she lost that sanity the very moment Conner had shot her that _look_ that oozed his masculinity and sexual demands.

And Dr. Higurashi hadn't had _that_ kind of attention from attractive males in for too long. It was pathetic at how easily she gave in his wantons. But, strangely, she didn't regret it.

Conner was still young, still (surprisingly) inexperienced and lacking finesse as a lover.

His ex had failed him, and in more ways than one.

Conner was never allowed to _take_ , he only gave and kept giving, and this left him thoroughly unsatisfied. He never had a real chance to _actually_ learn. To experiment. To find out his preferences and fetishes. Sex is supposed to be an constant learning experience. And Conner never had an opportunity. His ex simply jumped him, took what she wanted, and left him behind on the bed with a straining dick after she was sated.

He said she didn't like being ' _dirty_ '. As if the very act itself was clean.

It was an absolute injustice at what she did to him.

Dr. Higurashi feebly rationalized that providing him some hand-on sexual experiences would be a good jump-start into gaining himself again, after five years of abuses (sexual incompatibility was just a _small_ slice of what he went through in his terrible relationship). Before whatever functions she still had in her brain could finish that line of thought, they crashed and burned when Conner shifted. Without warning he restarted his unforgiving pacing, his cock was relentlessly in and out from her tightness—with the head never once leaving her cove. He shifted a thumb to tease that little pink nub under the fleshy hood, his pride swelling more as she echoed in pleasure.

She hadn't even noticed she was digging her manicured nails into his gripping hand. His skin was like diamond that she couldn't leave a mark even if she wanted to. Dr. Higurashi didn't even notice when she hooked her ankles at the dimple at the base of his spine, greedily demanding for more. The pit of her belly coiled tighter, the heat spreading to her muscles and weakening them so much she struggled not to fall flat on the desk in defeat.

Her thudding heart burned.

Acutely she counted every one of Conner's thrusts and grunts, and ached for her, and _his_ , release. Becoming more sensitive she could feel every last detail of the foreign organ pounding away in her. Somewhere in the corner of her nearly-dead brain she was grateful her office had been soundproofed for her patients' complete confidentiality. Because she could hear herself choking on her loud moans and Conner's noises were becoming near-deafening.

He was tasting her skin, her sweat...and without separating his lips from her body he nosed against the softness of Dr. Higurashi's generous breasts. The sight of her pink pebbled ring entranced him. Conner didn't think twice, rising his head over the delectable mound and rolled over his tongue, curious. He knew in some individuals, stimulating nipples could set off orgasms, though he never had a chance to attempt it.

Conner hoped Dr. Higurashi would be one of those women, considering how reactive she was being as a lover. _His_ lover.

Hmm, he truly liked the sound of that.

She threw her head backward into their joined hands when he captured a perky teat on the very breast that laid over her heart. Dr. Higurashi punctured a cry when Conner's blunt teeth teased it after suckling it. Its nerve-endings inflamed and stormed throughout her entire body. She was _falling,_ her senses were blanking. One by one.

Conner's stimulation under her hood turned relentless. Dr. Higurashi couldn't get any air, seeing white spots popping in her blurry vision. And something in her _exploded_ , into absolute white electricity.

She wailed, her back arching away from the desk, as the clear evidence of what utter pleasure she experienced leaked from her reddened clit. A great deal of air whooshed into her dying lungs, and exited through her lips in the same quantity, before it fell into a pattern. And Conner dropped her peak with a gasp at the pressure seizing his cock, nearly, _nearly_ triggering his own release. Not yet, Conner decided, as he rose his upper body away from hers. He bit back a grin at her shuddering reaction and a groan at how hot his therapist was being, his board shoulders once again were encroaching into her still-blurry vision.

Her body slackened, her quivering legs were barely dangling from Conner's sides, while he continued his tireless search for his own release. Conner groaned at the sight of Dr. Higurasi's glossy eyes watching him and grunted at his own rapidly mounting rush.

Barely controlling himself from accidentally snapping Dr. Higurashi's wrists into pieces, Conner grabbed onto the ledge of the hefty furniture and redirected his super strength to not break anything. The sounds of his testicles slapping against her supple rear became louder, and the pained-cinched whimpers from his lover's lips never escape his ears.

His pants labored and his spine turned rigid. He squeezed shut his eyes, when the ribbed textures of Dr. Higurashi's warm cove became nearly too much for him. And the utter ecstasy boomed, stilling his thrusts.

He barely caught Dr. Higurashi's squeal at the torrent of lava-hot streams splashing throughout her insides while he was trying to relearn how to breathe. Conner thudded his hands on the desk, over her shaking form, and rested his head on the angle in between of her neck and bare shoulder. He was trying not to crush his weight onto her. Conner left his still-jutting cock inside of Dr. Higurashi's, finding it too comfortable to remove. He ignored at how his spent was spilling over in between him and her, marking the carpet below as a reminder of their recent deed.

Rather, he never wanted to separate himself from this woman at all.

Conner never imagined how pleasurable good sex could be. With the right person.

He had resigned to the fate of having his needs denied before, because that was the impression Conner had at how a relationship was _supposed_ to _be_. After all, he loved _her_. But, he could see even more clearly now that he suffered injustices. Lies and illusions of a good, happy, and filling relationship that ended by crashing and burned.

Conner never thought he'd be so grateful for his ex's poor decision-making.

And a surge of anger rushed throughout the very fibers of his being, yet again, at what he had suffered.

Before Conner could have done something he'd regret, Dr. Higurashi's pitiful whimpers interrupted his anger and flex-squeezed the cock in an attempt to evacuate it from her cove. Humphing at her weak request to remove himself from her, Conner pressed a kiss at her neck and then found himself tempted to leave a mark.

A hickey.

And he suckled at her skin, even nibbled it with his teeth, until it turned dark at his rough treatment. Satisfied, Conner ignored Dr. Higurashi's tired protests and even her feeble pushing, he moved on to create another mark. It'd only make sense that a vigorous male would mark a healthy and beautiful female as his, right?

After all, he found his match. His perfect match.

Logically, it doesn't make sense to fuck and mark someone practically a total stranger, but instinctively, it did, to him at least.

After littering nearly entire side of her neck with dark marks Conner finally decided to wedged himself away from her still-slacked body to admire his handiwork.

And his cock came to life at the sight of a tired and marked woman—his woman—, straining for another round.

Squealing at the thickening of Conner's anatomy Dr. Higurashi's pushing became insistent, even retorting to use her heels to separate herself from Conner, "No! No more! We'll get caught!" She reminded, trying to use logic against the instinct-driven Conner.

Not that Dr. Higurashi truly wanted to end this, but the heavy, black pit in her belly was swelling with doubt and fear. She really did like her job, and Conner was still her patient. He wasn't worth the risk, and especially not worth losing her entire professional standing with her field _and_ Justice League over for. It wasn't worth being selfish.

Conner huffed.

He may be an alpha type of male, but he certainly wasn't the type to force a woman into a position she didn't want. Provided that the no was a sincere no (and yes he wasn't that much of an idiot to not being able to tell the differences), coming from a submissive one like Dr. Higurashi. Grudgingly Conner slowly pulled himself out from her sloppy sheath, and she sighed, relieved but feeling very empty.

Though Dr. Higurashi felt like pudding, boneless and weak.

She tossed an arm over her eyes, perching her heels over the ledge of her poor desk so to not fall over to the floor. At this point exposing herself and the dripping results from her insides weren't even worth worrying about, in spite of Conner's proud leering. Still swelling her chest for more air, Dr. Higurashi tried to put together her scattered thoughts.

To decide on what on earth is she to do with Conner Kent, especially after what they had done.

"We will not continue this." She said, determined.

Conner rose a brow in doubt, but didn't return a single word. He then tucked away his very solid erection into his jeans, and the zippers echoed as he closed it. Squirming slightly at the discomfort Conner eyed at some stain spots on the loin of his pants. He then shrugged. Easy enough to hide with his jacket he brought over in an attempt to be disguised as a normal person in a cold weather.

Besides, it wasn't like Dr. Higurashi could do a damn thing when Superboy of Justice League demands for another session. She would be risking speculating had she refused. So either way Superboy would be pursuing this woman, inside this homely little office or into his bed. And she couldn't do a damn thing about it.

There was no doubt about it in his mind that she was his match, even if it's just their sexual compatibility. Though, he sensed that Dr. Higurashi would be more than just his bed partner. She didn't have it in her to be perfectly content of being that, and nor would he. Conner Kent hated sharing, much less liking to entertain the ideas of Dr. Higurashi being with someone else.

Speaking of which, Conner was tired of saying Dr. Higurashi as her name. "Doc, what is your name anyway?" He found himself saying, not remembering if she ever actually told him her first name. Or if Black Canary had informed him prior.

She cast him a determinative glance, before sighing in defeat, "It's Kagome." She pushed herself off her desk and nearly collapsed onto the floor, when her still-shaking knees gave out on her. Conner caught her, and Kagome backed away instantly, grabbing onto the furniture again, not forgetting the experience Conner just gave her, "I'm fine!" She squeaked, waving him away for her much needed space. She shoved down her skirt, in a poor attempt to disguise her embarrassment.

Conner huffed again, but kept his hands to himself. In fact he even tucked them into the pockets of his jeans, so not to molest her person again.

"Kagome, huh?" Conner murmured, liking at how the foreign name rolled over his tongue.

She reddened again, at how he said her name, and tore her attention elsewhere. Her eyes then spotted the chaotic state of her office. Momentarily she mourned the cluttered mess on the floor and the loss of her clothes. Kagome would have to clean up her office without arousing the suspicions of her secretary and nosy employees. And she would have to figure out how to hide her skewed state.

And Conner Kent wasn't even her last session of the day.

 _Shit!_ She thought, panicking and cursing the fact that he literally fucked up her day and at how smug he was being.

And Kagome winced when a thick string of their mixtures slipped on her inner thigh and was running toward the back of her knee.

The arrogant male barked a laugh. "Need some help?"

She glared, "I'm going to the bathroom." Kagome threw a finger at him accusingly, "You can fix _my_ office!" Maybe by then she can figure out what to do with her following patients! There was no way she could consult them in her current state! It _is_ impossible for Kagome to maintain her professional standard when _things_ are running out from between her crotch.

Sure, some ladies could do it, but Kagome never was one of them.

Frantically she grabbed her phone from the floor, conveniently next to the bathroom a mere door away from inside her office for the time. Kagome checked the time and winced.

Conner was over 10 minutes and still hadn't left.

The secretary wou—

A knock sounded from the door, chilling her to the bones. The voice entered, carrying a pitched tone that was telling of their worries, "Madam? Your next session is here."

" _Fuck!_ " She hissed. Conner had some nerve to chortle at her.

Kagome glared hotly at him, before switching her voice into, hopefully, some semblance of her usual professional tone and shouted out, "Alright, give us few more minutes!" She cursed the downfalls of a soundproofed room.

Her secretary picked up the oddness in Kagome's (thoroughly well-fucked) voice, "Are you okay, madam? You sounded... _off_."

"I must have caught a bug from the patient from this morning." Kagome returned quickly. She thankfully remembered having a session with a patient with the bad cold. It didn't really explain why her current patient (she glared at Conner again, while he went about to clean up her office) overstayed. But the secretary generally didn't questioned why—sometimes a patient gets overemotional and extends the stay so to regain the composition before leaving her office. That tends to happen at least once every week, and more often during the holidays.

The secretary gasped, "Oh no, that's right we did have an ill client...Should I clear the schedule for you, madam?"

Kagome pretended to groan, and found herself _dying_ to rush into the bathroom, when she felt the streams of white fluids rolling over her ankles and squirmed, "I'm afraid so, but what's of Ms. Sara?" She fretted about the idea of having to turn away her next patient.

She hated doing that but...

Well, the secretary is pretty good at pacifying them and still kept them as returning clients. It is in her job description, after all.

Plus, it is extraordinary rare for Dr. Higurashi to skip out on a patient, if ever.

"I'll talk to her and reschedule. Don't worry. You go home and rest. We don't need you sick." It was an undeniable order from the secretary. Kagome should be miffed that it was coming from _her_ employee, but right now, figuring out how to hide the evidences of being fucked thoroughly by a patient was her main priority.

 _Thanks the gods above!_ Kagome didn't say anymore and dashed into the bathroom, leaving Conner by himself.

Conner contemplated fucking her again, now that she was apparently cleared from her responsibilities. He hadn't seen the bathroom yet, wondering if it was as homely as her office was. But, he grimaced at the remembrance of Kagome's refusal, he would have to wait. Damn.

Plucking tissues from its container he proceeded to clean the evidence of their intimacy. Conner paused when his hand brushed by something soft. The thick eyebrows went to his hairline, Conner ducked to the carpet and blinked when he saw the object in question somehow found its way to underneath _his_ chair.

It was Kagome's pale pink underwear, though the fabric was torn apart from his rough treatment.

He didn't think twice, grabbing it and stuffed it inside his pocket. As a memoir of his progress, Conner told himself. Besides, it wasn't like Kagome could've wear it again anyway.

Once her office was righted back to its original glory, he tossed the wads of tissues into a small bin and rolled his shoulders. Was Conner supposed to wait? Stand around like an idiot, until Kagome come out of the bathroom to dismiss him?

Impatient, Conner cleared his throat, "So, uh, Doc..."

The door cracked open and only her face came in his view. Kagome shot him a glare, "Yes?"

He really wanted to follow her home like a lost little puppy, and into her bed.

But Conner sensed that that would be pushing it too far. He shrugged, his eyes fixated on Kagome's bruised neck and tried not to smile, "So, uh, see you next Friday?"

Kagome's glare sharpened, before she stumped in utter defeat with a drawn-out sigh, "I'm not getting out of this, am I?"

At this Conner grinned with mirth, "Nope."

"Fine, I will see you next Friday. I'll have the secretary to contact you with the time." Kagome scowled. She turned away from his view, dropping the hand that kept the door open. Before the door would close completely, she shooed him away with a great sweep of her hand in between the decreasing gap of the door, "Go home!"

He huffed. He'll get her back later for the attitude. "Alright." Conner conceded, disappointed with Kagome's stubbornness—though he wouldn't deny he he didn't dislike that personality trait. He liked stubborn women, after all.

Grabbing his abandoned jacket from the chair Conner made sure to zip it up and pulled it over the dirtied loin of his jeans. "See you next Friday!" He announced, and had to bite back an amused snort when she returned a curse for the recent deed he committed against her.

With that Conner stepped out from her office, with a proud trot in his feet. He intended to finish the rest of his business at his home, with the poor piece of pink cloth being the center of his night. He then wondered of how Kagome could leave her office, unscathed, and guilt plagued him.

Conner didn't realize he was perching on the corner of the rooftop on a building the opposite side of the one Kagome worked in, until some local birds squawked right into his ears. He blinked awake and remembered why he was there. He was watching out for Kagome, to see if she would leave safely to her car.

He huffed, satisfied, when Kagome briskly and successfully departed from the tall building, a hand tightly clenching on the tail-end of her scarf. It wrapped thickly around the lower half of her face and her neck, though it did very little to hide the redness in her skin. Her thick jacket was enough to hide everything else, the length of it falling to just below her knees. For the inconveniences Conner caused her Kagome was able to find solutions and bypassed the securities.

Briefly considering following her home Conner thought better of it, and leapt away into the direction of his apartment. He still needed to get rid of the bulge in his jeans, and he would rather not have to deal with it any longer than he had to. But, his grin widened, Conner had been more sated than he ever had been, and he wanted _more_.

He's looking forward for the next session.

* * *

" _So, what is it that you are hoping to gain from therapy?"_

" _Honestly? I don't know. Not to be angry anymore, I guess."_

It was already dark when her appointment was due to arrive.

Kagome wasn't stupid. She was quite specific with Conner being her last session of the day. She did worried that she accidentally clued her secretary in of her and Conner's tryst, but the old woman simply asked: "Is that all?" and that was it. She supposed that the secretary might've assumed whatever situation with Conner Kent had worsened and required the most amount of Dr. Higurashi's time.

The session was even beyond the secretary's hours too, yet another potential clue. But she barely blinked and slotted in Conner's schedule in the computer and carried about her day. That was it. That was all. And it was scary at just how well Kagome managed to dodge the missile.

And Kagome braced for Friday.

One part of her was excited to see him again, another part was filled with dread. All Kagome knew is, she wasn't going to let Conner Kent and his dick to get under her skin again. It was absolutely foolish that she allowed to get it to this far at all. Kagome could've easily lost everything she worked so hard for. She was so proud to have clients who were in some way a part of Justice League and being capable to help them. That meant she had a very high standing with the Justice League, because she was trusted with these clients' secret identities and their personal matters.

And this also left her in a very precautious standing as well. Any slip up, she'd lose everything, even some of her memories because she already knew their secrets. So, Kagome would have to fix whatever faults she caused, and be quick about it.

She sighed, settling in her chair and waited.

Maybe she should bring up the topic of Conner's sexual experiences _before_ he did what he did with her...it would be a good topic. But, she wondered if it'd be too raw for him to talk about.

Conner didn't talk much of what his ex, Megan Morse, had done to him, sexually wise, and was quite reluctant when Kagome lightly pressed for more information. Yet he went at _her_ like a starved man, as if he never had a taste before. It was as if he had been rejuvenated, alighted with happiness he hadn't had in too long.

Kagome rolled over her capped pen on her notepad and pinched in between her eyes, sighing for the umpteenth times today.

She really disliked this Megan, and prayed she would never have to have the twit as her patient, let alone ever encountering her. Kagome didn't have any clue as who Megan is, outside the fact that she worked with Conner and was still in contact with him in some form. Considering that Conner had ranted often about his ex's latest boy toy, the therapist was pretty sure they were still in contact. All of this told her that Megan was also an affiliation of Justice League.

 _Megan you fucking twit_. Kagome muttered lowly in Japanese, annoyed that she, _indirectly_ , had placed her in the danger zone of, well, _everything_. She shook her head of the negativity that purged her thoughts and checked her phone again.

Conner was a very punctual man.

Never a minute early.

Never a minute late.

And Kagome braced herself, again, when she saw she was just a few sweet seconds away from Conner's arrival.

Sliding shut of her eyes she bit back the urge to sigh when she heard the knock on the door. Right on time. Tucking away her phone Kagome clicked her knees together and straightened her notepad and trusty pen on her laps, "Come on in." She called out, reclining in her comfortable seat. This will be a long night.

The widening door filled her again with a strange mixture of dread and excitement. And Conner's grinning face had her gulping and her thighs clenching together, "Kagome." He greeted, casually, as if they knew each other for years, and tossed her a short wave. The door slammed shut behind him, and Superboy was even aware enough to lock it. "Where's the secretary anyway?" He started, releasing his hand from the knob, and paced toward to _his_ chair, shrugging off his jacket.

"Oh." Damn, the old bitch must've left early again and he just let himself in. Kagome struggled on how to explain, without getting the boy excited, "Might've been on an errand run." She suggested, the lie slipping through too easily.

But Conner perked up, stilling before he could even drop into his chair. "Oh?" He sounded _too_ interested.

"No." Kagome cut in, refusing him an opportunity to act on what he was tempted to do. Conner was predictable in his boyish ways, and she was hell-bent on ending whatever arrangement they even had.

There shall be no fucking this night, if at _all_ , if Kagome can help it.

But Conner wasn't deterred, tucking his thumbs into the hem of his jeans, "Why not?" Although he wasn't pushing his pants off, there was already an obvious swelling bulge, and Kagome gulped at the sight of it.

"I'm your therapist!" She snapped back, tearing her eyes away from Conner's loins to his arrogant smirk, "Not your fuck toy!" Kagome huffed when the smirk fell at her declaration, and threw a gesture to his chair, "Sit down and we'll proceed as usual." Her pen even looked threatening, for once, when she jabbed it at the furniture.

Sniffing Conner slumped into his seat, defeated. But he didn't miss the flushed desire flooding throughout her expression. He just wasn't a forceful male. The last thing he wanted was to coerce a woman against her wills, submissive or no.

Kagome cleared her throat, pinching back the shakiness from her tone, "Now then." She tapped the pen on the paper, "Let's talk...about your sex experiences." Conner's brows rose, and she quickly added, " _Before_." She'd say 'with his ex' but she didn't think it was wise, considering his dislike of talking about Megan.

He frowned and pushed himself in his chair with a sigh, inching to rub his forehead. "What's about it?" Conner peered up to Kagome's face and mused again at how much he liked her wearing a pair of rimmed glasses. He closed his eyes to resist the power of imagination from turning his stubborn external organ into a rod of steel again. Damn if the image of the pearl-beaded glasses being crooked on his little therapist's cute face wasn't hot though.

And she was wearing turtleneck today. Did his bruises healed yet, or were they still there? Or perhaps Kagome was refusing _him_ to have a chance to mark her again? Hmm, hickeys and pearls on the pair of glasses...

Had he ever been this much of a pervert?

A quiet humming floated from her pressed lips, Kagome pressed herself against the cushioned back and relaxed, "Well, your reaction to our earlier," she cleared her throat again, already struggling with her composition, "experience were rather...telling of what you went through."

Conner bit back a sneer and his fingernails dug into his palms, "How so?" These words hissed through his teeth.

She flinched, but continued on anyway, "Um, well," Kagome gnawed on the capped end piece of her writing utensil when she was left unsure on what to say, "how do I put this..."

He shifted into the chair, the bulge hadn't at all gone down and it was clear to see Kagome was trying to ignore its existence. This left Conner in a confused state in between wanting to ream her doggy style senseless on the floor and be angry and/or annoyed at the topic at hands. Strangely enough he didn't seem to mind too much about Megan topics, sans some mild annoyance at any mention of his ex. Beside, staring at her teeth nibbling at the plastic cap, Conner would rather her to be nibbling on something else entirely.

Kagome coughed, "You seemed to take me as your entirely new experience, different partner aside." Pulling the pen from her lips she tapped at the air at the suggestion, "Forgive me if I am assuming but, would it be possible that you...are unfamiliar with the most basic of sex performance?" She paused, realizing that their positions they shared before was the most basic and vanilla one, never mind the roughness, "Beside the one we...had this previous session, that is."

Pulsing his lips Conner placed an elbow on an armrest and supported his head with a hand, "I had sex education from high school, like pregnancy, condoms, and such, but..." he shrugged, "Not really. Why?" Conner was fully well aware that his learning was lackluster, but when he was in the pod his first year even the gnomes deemed teaching him the fullest detail of mammal reproductions unnecessary. Maybe they were expecting him to learn about it at his own pace? It was hard to say.

And he knew that what he learned from high school wasn't quite correct, but Conner didn't really ask either. His friends were a bit vulgar, but neither Kaldur or his _ex_ permitted them to discuss openly in front of him about sex. The former was more or less embarrassed by these two's antics, while the latter was offended by their rudeness. Conner simply never thought to explore for more answers back then.

He _thought_ _she_ was enough.

Or at least _she_ convinced him to, her holds on his mind were iron-tight.

She stilled her hands from her writing onto the familiar yellow paperpad, her eyes criticizing at his plain expression. Kagome actually looked appalled, "Not...even foreplay? Blowjob? Those things?"

Conner blinked and dropped his hand, interested, "What are these?"

"What the hell?" Kagome muttered, dropping the pen in shock. It met the papers with a light _whack_! She rubbed her face, minding her glasses, "Oh my goodness. At your age and this sexually active..." She murmured, trailing off in nonsensical words, before slumping into the cushion in defeat.

Silence stretched in between them, and Conner's frown grew wider, "Doc?"

Kagome's spine straightened and shot him a look. A determined look that told him that he wouldn't be getting away from whatever she wanted him to do. "Be straight with me, Conner." She spread her fingers at him, exasperated, "What have Megan Morse done to you in bed? _Exactly_?"

She knew what Conner told her before, but they were vague at best and he refused to explain further when asked. But, if she wanted him to make improvements with himself, Kagome needed to know. It wasn't the best way to go about it, being that the self-improvement is best with own pacing and she was essentially pushing him beyond what he was comfortable with.

And gods above know Conner Kent had enough of being pushed into directions he didn't want to go into.

He grimaced. He then dropped a sigh, surprising Kagome, "I don't know." Conner admitted.

She blinked at this, "What do you mean?"

"She..." Conner glared at a spot at the wall behind Kagome, his jeans seemed to have gotten bigger as his little buddy had alleviated in size, "might've manipulate my memories. Some times, I don't even remember what she did. Other times..." He shrugged, not seeing the utter rage blanketing across her face, "she forced me down on the bed, strip me naked...I remembered her just telling me to get..." Conner slid closed his eyes, "it up. She did it with her powers. I didn't have a say. And she'd do her business. Wouldn't let me to go in her." He paused, with a shake of his head, "Or anywhere, really. She'd take a shower after that. Wouldn't let me clean myself up either."

Kagome truly and honestly had a hell of time suppressing the rage bubbling within her throat, her skin aflame with anger, but somehow...somehow she tramped it down just enough to keep whatever semblance of her usual professional tone, "And this continued for the entirety of the relationship?"

If she ever meet this woman, she swear to gods she will find a way to turn this wretched hag's entire existence into ashes. But not before Kagome jam an spiritual arrow into her brain and make it into mashed potato, of course. It was nice enough imagery of a revenge that her anger subsided, just a tad. She was herself a victim to abuses, from all sorts of people she met in her life, during her old days of galloping across a country from an era long since past. They were mostly directly from someone she was sure she loved, however, much like Conner had, but...Yet, Kagome was quite fortunate she never had to experience something like Conner had gone through.

Not even InuYasha was this horrific—as his main fault was the inability to make peace with himself and his last lover's death, his guilt having swelled up over time in Kagome's absence. When she returned, she had tried, over and over again, to help him to move past Kikyou's death and to be a better person. But, nothing worked. Eventually Kagome had her fill of his abuses after receiving yet another insult and a mark at her person, and left, breaking off their engagement and gone back home to her era. But, leaving him ( _abandoning_ him) never made her feel better about her decision, because she felt like she failed InuYasha. This drove her to become a certified therapist, who later found her career with the Justice League.

No one had to go through anything they both went through, period, but Conner's were exceptionally worst.

Conner rolled over his attention back to his therapist when he detected the surge of rage in her words, and stopped himself from smiling. For the hell he went through it was a nice feeling to be actually validated that he was innocent and not his ex. He didn't point out Kagome's suppressed anger and instead nodded, "Yes, madam."

Breathing a shuddering sigh, Kagome's lips thinned, "I _see_." She really wanted to give Conner a certain word to describe of what he experienced on a daily basis with that hellish bitch-creature, but Kagome thought better of it. Males didn't seem to take too well to that word, and it had to be on them to admit to it. That they were not only abused, but also _raped_.

What the hell was she supposed to say?

She rested the back of her head on the chair and stared at the tiled ceiling, "You found no...pleasure at all in her bed?" Her knuckles turned white, at the realization that she herself was perhaps literally the first person who Conner Kent may have ejaculated into. And all they did was purely vanilla—rougher form of it, but still a vanilla on her god damned desk!

"No." Conner said frankly. There was nothing in his tone that expressed any anger or regret. He might've sounded tired instead.

Before he could blink, Kagome shot up from her chair, throwing aside her things. She stormed over, her heels clacking against the floor. His breaths caught, as he watched as she got closer, _inevitably_ closer. Conner swallowed thickly when she dropped onto her knees in between his legs, her hair floating down to her back from the unexpected movement. Her hands dashed over to his belly and hooked her fingers into the hem of his jeans. His cock swelled when she shot him a _look_ _—_ that _look!_ _—_ and totally turned into a rod of steel at the words that tumbled out from her lips, "Do you want me to make you feel _good_? To have good, fun sex you're supposed to have?"

She had no intention to force him, but her request for his consent...Conner groaned, "Yes! _Yes_!" He wanted to fling off his pants and just fuck this woman senseless, but he sensed that Kagome wanted to show him more than just that.

Kagome didn't think twice, jerking the metal buckle apart from the belt. She shoved the button open from the fly and dragged the zip down with an echoing rip. Kagome jolted when Conner's cock nearly hit her chin, red and aching for her attention. "My," she murmured with her hands curling over the shaft, "you are quite _excited_." Absently she wondered if her throat can take in this size.

Dragging behind her painted nails on the vein-protruding skin to extract a tremor from Conner, she began peppering kisses on his cock. Paying a particular attention to the odd beaded spine across the entire underside, she connected her eyes with Conner. "I'll begin lessons then, Mr. Kent." Kagome murmured, slightly muffled by the straining appendage, while implanting the smeared pale color of the lipstick she was wearing, "Your partner may wish to play and/or stroke your genitalia, as part of foreplay. An example of what I am doing..." She demonstrated by pressing her lips hard and slipped out her tongue to lick a long line to directly under the beading head. She then pulled her hands across the organ and smeared the lipstick remnants and the saliva she left behind. The pressure was notably hard and even, and Conner groaned. Kagome hummed, as her jerking picked up in speed, "Do you know what foreplay is, Mr. Kent?"

Conner bit back a whimper, struggling not to throw Kagome onto the floor and rip apart her clothes, when her stroking wouldn't ease, "Hn, hm," he tried to think though the numbing static in his head, "teasing?" Because that was precisely what this wanton woman was doing, and it _hurts_.

She chuckled, "Close. It's to get both, or more, partners excited and ready for the following act." Kagome dropped a hand from his member so to pull apart her charcoal-gray wrap-around skirt. It easily slipped to the carpet, curling over her heels, "It's typically masturbating your partner instead of yourself, and often the other partner would want to return a favor." Enticed Conner watched as her free hand pulled aside the black fabric from her crotch to a thigh and slipped fingers within, "Of course that isn't always necessary..." Kagome grinned at the red flush spreading across Conner's cheeks, before she bit her tongue from whimpering at her own stimulus.

Breaking the eye contact Kagome's gaze fell onto the bright-colored head and watched as more pearly precum beading and slipping from the slit, "Well, this is a particular favorite of many males. Perhaps you'll like the fellatio? Otherwise known as..." Her tongue darted out and licked the head, ridding it of the blossoming precum, "blowjob, giving head, as well as several more crude names." Without warning she gripped at the base of the cock and wet warmth developed the mushroomed head, surprising Conner with a high-pitched grunt and air shooting out of his nose.

Damn hair curtained the view from him, and still wincing at this totally new sensation of her teeth lightly dragging down on his flesh, Conner swept Kagome's inky black locks aside. Groans fell from his lips at the sight, and he started to pant, while she fitted and suckled on his cock with her tongue circling the cock. He clenched his teeth when she glanced up, still bobbing, and met his eyes. Her glasses perched on the very tip of her nose, threatening to fall onto his belly. From the side of his sight he caught her fingers inserting in and out from her cunt carrying a shiny sheen on them, dripping. Oh, as if this woman hadn't done enough to make him to want to claim her for himself!

He never thought he'd ever experience something like this, having been denied over and over. And Dr. Kagome Higurashi was his new experience, his _savior_. The very moment Conner first laid his eyes on her, there stirred a strange and unfamiliar want within his chest that swelled more and more he visited her. His therapist.

It didn't click until she started becoming shy as of their recent sessions. Subtly Kagome displayed her physical attraction to him, though Conner doubt she'd react if he hadn't started undressing her with his eyes. She'd noticed and he had been unaware he was eying her in such a lewd way the entire time since until his last session.

The very moment he realized this, Conner Kent pounced. Dr. Kagome Higurashi barely fought back and easily submitted to him, even when he roughly introduced himself into her glistering folds. She was a strong woman, whose confidence and soft but sure words attracted him like moth to open flame, but hid a fetish of certain type of men. Oozing confidence and masculinity who would happily dominate yet still treat their women like queens.

Conner Kent is one of them.

Her very patient, who she lusted for, but unlike him, tried to keep that secret deep within even when she was damping her throng with desire and suffered her nights alone and unfilled.

Try and deny as she might, there is no getting away from Superboy.

His balls grew tight against his body, when this new experience had him rolling his eyes back. Fretting his hand into the tangled web of Kagome's mane Conner gripped her head and pushed her to take his cock deeper. She obeyed and took him deep into her throat, as if she had been trained to do so.

"Kagome..." He rolled his hips, watching as his length disappeared into his therapist's mouth.

Kagome nearly choked on the size, but Conner deserved to be spoiled. Just for this once, she decided. She powered through, exchanging air through and from her nostrils whenever she arrived to the head of his cock. His happy moans though seemed to turn her on more than ever, when wetness started to pool on her deft hand. Her cove clenched for anything to fill it up, to trigger her own release and to be sated.

She wanted Conner Kent's cock again. She wanted _him_ again. His searing-hot seeds to splash throughout her womb and dripping onto her quivering thighs. And she wanted him to keep giving everything of what Conner can offer and to take everything of hers, again and again, until both passes out from exhaustion.

To be his.

She started moaning from her own stimulation, her imagination, the sounds were vibrating throughout his cock. Conner went over the edge, with a bellow, and gripped Kagome's hair when absolute mind-numbing whiteness washed over his body.

Jerking her hand from her sloppy cunt Kagome cried out when Conner's white spent stormed down into her throat and swelled into her mouth and dripped out from the corners of her lips. She grabbed onto his jeans to keep from falling over on the floor, while she fought to shallow his bitter-tasting cum. Cupping her swollen lips to catch the rest of the fluid Kagome gave a weak giggle at Conner's lax form with his still-stubborn member, "Although a..." she coughed again to clear her throat, tasting the slightly sweet aftertaste of Conner's surprisingly tolerable taste, "partner would appreciate a warning when you climaxed."

Sheepishly Conner chuckled, "Sorry..."

Kagome coughed again of a friendly laugh, "It's alright. Now you know." And the white stain on her hand caught her attention. She brought up her hand and slowly she began to suckle on each one of her fingers of the rolling climax, absently continuing where she left off of Conner's lessons, "Let's see...fellatio is considered being a main part of foreplay." Not at all paying attention to her gulping patient Kagome finished cleaning off the last digit of her hand, "Depending on partners, they may wish to continue the foreplay or proceed on to the final stage."

Conner warred with himself. Watching Kagome to clean off his spent made him curious of what she'd taste like, but he also wanted to just pound away. He can see why the foreplay is considered necessary. It was exciting. Addicting, to experience the climbing high that to arrive to the tip top so to jump down into the final act. The feeling of rush. The very act of fucking itself.

Gulping he waited for Kagome to continue.

"What would you like to do, Mr. Kent?" Kagome murmured softly, having no argument as of what he would want to do. She was quite wet, though she mused to herself, she might have to inform Conner that having a bottle of lube is good to have. A woman's natural lubrication can only do so much to keep up with a sex-starved partner.

He didn't really think at all, slipping down from his chair onto his knees. At Kagome's squeak he gently plied apart her thighs and wrapped his hands over her supple rears. Absently he flexed his fingers, loving the soft texture of her skin and grinned when he provoked quiet whimpers.

Kagome barked a surprised cry when Conner lifted her hips and had her falling onto her back, the rough carpet snagging her hair and stinging her skin red. But her back didn't stay on the floor long and she was rolled over into a particularly awkward position, her still-covered breasts compressing into her face, "What are you—?!"

Conner tucked her thighs over on his shoulders, his hands familiarizing themselves with the curves of her legs, and rolled in his knees underneath Kagome's armpits, "Getting a taste." He murmured and curled his arms over her flinging socked legs. Mindful of her sensitive skin he pushed apart her petal-folds, enticed by the shiny sheen blanketing it all. Conner prodded into the flesh and, disregarding a whine he drew it out. The digit was coated with the clear fluid and at Kagome's gulping, he inserted it into his mouth, "Hmmm." Conner rolled over the flavor, pondering and nodding, "I could get used to this." It didn't taste like much, but there was an underlying sweetness to it.

Much better than his ex, he finally remembered. Stopping a disgusted shuddering from driving past his throat, he flexed his fingers into Kagome's toned thighs and grinned at her flustered face. It was almost hilarious at how she was trying to see past her breasts in her. But, he pressed a kiss against one of her thighs, she was so _sexy_.

He could get addicted to Dr. Kagome Higurashi. Conner wondered if he wasn't already.

"You tell me if I'm doing this wrong, babe." Conner rumbled, lowering his head to nuzzled into her labia, "Don't want to hurt you." And the pink organ slipped out from his lips and plunged in.

Kagome flinched at his gentle but curious probing. He lacked skills, but was willing to a gasp she guided him, "Softer! Hm! You can use your fingers, but be, ah!" She threw her head backward onto the rich-hued carpet, her hands trying to grab at them, "gentle with them! The clitoris!"

Conner followed dutifully of her clumsy instructions, alert to her quivering skin. But damn, he could definitely get used to doing things like this to his lover. There was truly nothing like satisfying someone else other than himself, a big turn-on.

With her thick sweater dropping from the unusual pose leaving most of her belly and back exposed to chilly air, it was impossible to ignore the burning hot member arching between her shoulder blades. It was searing, practically branding her on her skin. Kagome shivered, and tucked in her bottom lips when Conner prodded deeper, curious of her depth.

She clenched her teeth, when she finally began to feel blossoming warmth she neglected earlier from her stimulating herself. Conner was most definitely learning, often moving to and from the lips of her petals to the little nub and then to her core, though not in that particular pattern. Kagome peeped out a small sound when Conner started experimenting with her clit with a finger, rolling over her smooth skin and nearing dangerously close to the pink inside.

Kagome's toes curled in tightly from inside of her shoes. Something inside her belly was twisting, with a coil of heat turning tighter and tighter. So close to snapping. She couldn't keep from crying and moaning anymore, and scratching her nails into the carpet, rose her chest with a wail. Her knees were turning into jello, trembling against Conner's head.

Clicking his tongue Conner departed from her quivering folds to continue exploring with his fingers. Swallowing the sweet aftertaste and ignoring Kagome's whimper at the missing tongue he leered down at her pinched expression, "Say, doc..." Conner peppered a kiss on a thigh and running a hand on it, "What was this called?"

"This was, hm!" She flinched when Conner's bold finger rubbed against a particularly good spot, "Cunnilingus!" Kagome then fixated a glare, though she struggled on keeping it, "Put your tongue back to, _ah_!" She tossed over an arm over her eyes, hissing at the slowed demise she felt was climbing, "Work!"

A rumbling chuckle broke out, "Yes, ma'am."

Kagome flinched when Conner smiled into her cunt. Her lungs deflated, burst of air popping from her mouth, when he reinserted his tongue again. Lazy moans became standard to his ears, as he teased her cute little clitoris and his finger continued to penetrate.

The hastened climb of the high blinded Kagome, and she wailed at the glittering stars floating in front of her eyes. Her skin was growing redder when heat bounded throughout from the orgasm. Her body couldn't stop shaking and feeling so heavy. Her come tumbled out of her folds, greedily being lapped up by Conner.

Absently she thought she felt something wet straining on her back. She then groaned at Conner's cock head poking at the ridge of her back. Conner needed his turn, and desire swelled past her exhaustion. His finger wasn't cutting it.

Kagome needed him to fill her up. Completely.

"Conner..." Kagome tried to grab Conner's elbow still curling over her thigh, but her short statue and awkward position wouldn't permit her, "I need your cock." She whimpered, prodding at her aching labia.

He caught her finger with his lips, and suckled on it. Releasing a hand from her leg to grab her wrist he pressed a kiss into her palm. Conner's eyes glinted, sparking like a diamond in the dark, "Hmm. How badly do you want it?" Dropping Kagome's hand he slipped his hand under her sweater and squeezed a bra-bind breast. At her groans Conner flattened his molesting hand onto her chest and pushed her onto the complete length of his appendage. It fit in quite nicely onto the ridge of her spine.

She yelped at the heat searing at her flesh. It was even hotter (and harder) than she expected. Shivering at his impatient member Kagome couldn't take it. "Fuck me! Fuck me already! Please!"

"Ah, the lady said please." Conner murmured, chuckling. He shifted and rolled his knees onto his feet, deftly removing his cock from her back. He palmed and squeezed onto Kagome's thighs until he left more notable red marks that took longer to fade from his sight, "I cannot refuse such a request." He spread out her legs until he could see the complete view of her still sparkling pink folds. Quietly musing at their differing positions, Conner slipped off his annoyingly restrictive jeans at his feet and kicked them away. He then gripped his cock. Spreading apart his feet to lower himself closer to her he grabbed onto her leg to keep his balance. Muting a groan with a biting of his lips, he rubbed the dark red head onto the soft feminine flesh.

"Once I start...I will not stop." He cooed, running over a thumb onto Kagome's nub, "So, get ready to be fucked raw, doc."

Kagome wanted to cry at the painful anticipation and with dexterous fingers she spread her clit further and poked his cock. She wanted to grab it and insert it in herself so badly but again her position on the floor with her legs high in the air prevented her to do so. "I don't care! Fuck me already, damn you!"

"As you wish." Conner rumbled. He couldn't keep his smile out of his tone.

Before she could even blink, she couldn't breathe as he stuffed himself full into her completely without warning. She didn't even see him slamming his palm right next to her head, to retain his balance.

It hurt, but the need of him to just make her unable to walk the day after and leaking his spent from her core was much worse. Strangled words hadn't left her tongue, but she squeezed her thighs on Conner's waist to get her message cross.

Conner huffed at their height differences, but wasn't deterred. His super strength had allowed him to outperform even a professional athlete, including those in adult entertainments. He just hoped his therapist would be able to at least keep up.

He rolled his hips, testing their limits with their unusual body placement. Kagome didn't seem to be complaining much, though she was much more reactive at how deep he was in her. Slowly, he pulled his length, awed at how silky smooth it was to leave her cove. Conner pushed down his hips again. He gave a shaky sigh and Kagome whimpered in reply before gasping when he pulled again.

With several more slow teasing thrusts that had Kagome glaring and nearly crying at his perceived cruelty Conner fell into a rhythm and picked up speed. His head was so close to hers that he contemplated kissing her.

He hadn't kissed those luscious lips of hers before, had he?

The differences in their heights had him groaning. This little petite lady was barely over his collarbones, almost frail in her statue if her sharp eyes hadn't gave away her sharp wits. Rubbing down on her bouncing hip he gnawed on his lips, tempted to steal Kagome's breath. Should he?

He aimed to kiss every inch of her body. So, why not start now?

Kagome gave a muffled cry of surprise when Conner took her lips, their teeth clinking together. "Hmmpf!" She flinched away, when the angle became more uncomfortable and her back was tingling with complaints. She shoved a hand at his shoulder, breaking apart the kiss, "I can't—!" And a loud wince escaped. Kagome patted at her belly, for her back.

Conner grumbled quietly, having realized that he couldn't stay connected to those pairs of strawberry-flavored lips while thrusting his damned cock into her. Plus, he was risking hurting her too. He curled in the hand next to Kagome's hair, and pressed a kiss again, "A'right, gimme a sec, babe."

Biting his tongue at Kagome's continued grimacing Conner shifted backward and wrapped his arms around her back. He pulled her to his chest, protectively, and nuzzled into her hair for her comfort. Without bulging from her folds Conner swung her upward from the floor and rested his thighs on his feet, "And viola." Again he was awed at how small his therapist was. "Better?"

She gasped at the position change, his cock seemed to be poking everywhere inside her sheath without ever inching from her body. But the pain from the previous pose faded and her idiotic brain had been deflected back to her invaded core. Clenching at his shoulders Kagome nodded into his throat, huffing like a dog, "Yes." Her sticky and frizzy hair was trickling his lightly-damp skin, and he smiled at it.

Every inch of her was either adorable, sexy, or just plain beautiful. There weren't any physical feature he'd frown at that he could see, beside only some curiosity. Wanting to see her flushed face, Conner grasped Kagome's chin with a gentle grip, "Great," he turned her chin upward, "because not only I can keep fucking you, I can also keep doing _this_." Conner crushed his lips onto her, his tongue already overwhelming her lithe one. At Kagome's gasp he cupped her derriere. With mischievous flexing of his fingers, he began to bounce her onto his member.

Unconsciously wrapping her arms around Conner's throat Kagome simply gave in to his everything, his _passions_. There was a small doubting voice in the back of her head still screaming that she wasn't supposed to be screwing her patient. But, she was deaf to it, too lost in the blossoming ecstasy.

Somehow she felt like she was whole again, having been alone for too long and missing a huge piece since leaving her dog-eared ex. Conner filled in that gaping crack in her heart, and perhaps a little more. Kagome knew it was still immature to feel that way, but it had been for _so_ long...and this was a man who needed to be _loved_.

She wanted to love him.

She wanted to be his one.

That was all Kagome knew.

Conner Kent had fit her perfectly.

In the pit of her soul and in her mind, he was her Mr. Right.

It was ridiculous. It was silly. _It was laughable_!

Scratching into the diamond-hard skin of Conner's back, Kagome whimpered and sighed into their kissing. Her nipples turned hard and ached from rubbing against his still-clothed chest through her thick sweater. Her thighs were slick with her dribbling juices, as Conner was relentless with her riding. Her toes curled. Her heavy breathing hitched, with the pit of her belly turned boiling hot. _Tightening_.

Kagome momentarily broke apart, inhaling, with a string of stirred saliva bridging to his mouth from hers, "Conner I am com—!"

"Yeah, me too." Conner breathed and groaned when her walls clenched him. His balls seized in reaction, but not breaking just yet to spill into her hungry womb. Eying her lips he didn't hesitate and stole them again, slipping his tongue through her mouth. He hummed into the kiss. Deftly he slipped away a hand from her rear and woven it into her hair, and the other migrated to the dimple of her tailbone. He pressed it deeper into her soft fresh, his clipped nails trailing red marks, and proceeded to thrust harder. _Faster_.

He groaned to her muffled sounds and basked in her _warmth_.

And he knew of nothing else, breaking apart from her face to inhale sharply. Kagome wailed and her thighs were trembling at the spilling fluid rolling from his still rebounding cock. Conner clenched close his eyes and his teeth, breathing heavily though his nose when Kagome nested her forehead into the crook in between his neck and shoulder. Wanton moans still echoed from her throat, her nails still scratching at his back.

Swallowing the gathering saliva at his tongue Conner's thrusting slowed, his seed rolling from between their fleshes. Few white strings of his spent fell from through their sweat-beading legs to the carpet, marking again their recent deeds. Humid air fogged at his skin from his mouth Conner stopped and sighed into Kagome's hair. Absently he wrapped his arms around her frame into a full embrace.

There were no words to be said.

None at all.

Just heavy breathing and damp skins.

Quivering still at the hotness stirring inside of her womb with a stubborn rod refusing to leave her cove, Kagome ignored the wetness beading at her eyes.

She hoped it was from her sweat.

After all her sweater isn't really good to wear during such a physical activity. Kagome could feel wetness grossly gathering together just underneath her breasts from the excess heat that made her want to peel off her shirt. Bleary blinking at Conner's flexing biceps rolling at her back, she turned her head and nosed into Conner's jawlines. "Conner?" She murmured.

He shook his head, " _Don't._ " He shushed, unfolding his legs to push back onto his feet. Kagome squeaked at the sudden hike in height and at the chilly air nipping at her exposed, sticky skin below. Conner paced several steps backward toward his chair, and Kagome yelped again when he dropped into it.

She blinked when Conner pressed her head into his neck, and mumbled, "Just...don't say anything right now. Let's stay like this for a little while." He sighed into her hair.

Numbly Kagome agreed and quietened. It was hard to get comfortable, especially when she still have a solid cock in her and was being held like she was the most precious object, but Kagome managed. If only to ensure Conner Kent's comfort. She rolled his t-shirt into her palms, breathed deeply to slow her pounding heart, and rested her forehead against his collarbone.

Conner hummed, nosing into her hair. For two hours she is his. But, how is he going to convince her to be fully his and his alone? The very moment he released himself into Kagome the second time he realized he couldn't ever let her go. He knew he would be pursuing her regardless, but he didn't realize the weight of that desire.

Idiot wasn't a word he'd use to describe himself. Reckless on the other hand usually fit him to a tee. One could say Conner could be a little slow to understand things in certain areas of life. But if there was one thing he fully does understand about himself, it's his instincts.

His instincts never wronged him.

They weren't even wrong about Megan "M'gann" Morse a year in of their relationship, clamoring them to leave her, before being pressed into silence by her telepathy. Even then, even _before_ , there was a part of him who was leery of Megan but had acknowledged she was strong and a good potential match for him. He never was 100% sure about Megan Morse, but fell in love with her anyway because that was what _teenagers_ did. Teenagers always fell in love with a wrong person.

This time though he was sure. He was no longer a teenager and after experiencing terrible things, Conner wasn't inexperienced with life. He learned to never ignore his instincts again.

He is _sure_ that Dr. Kagome Higurashi is the one.

There was an underlying strength simmering underneath her skin he'd felt even before entering into her office for the very first time. Conner Kent had no idea what it was, but it pulled him in and glued him into his new favorite seat. And by then whatever she was doing, she was fanning his instincts alive.

He pounced when the perfect moment strike, and her body fit his perfectly. Kagome even kept up with his vitality, when he was reckless with her. She even was willing to guide him to be a better lover. Conner wasn't an idiot.

Unlike his ex, Kagome Higurashi didn't take. She gave. Everything she did was for his benefits.

She desired him as much as he desired her. Otherwise Kagome would have never allowed him to return, or unzipped his jeans herself just to show him the joy of foreplay. She wouldn't have suck his cock or demand him to fuck her thoroughly—something that he already wanted.

Kagome Higurashi is strong. He had no idea what kind of power she has, but she was definitely strong. And she _cares_ for him. She never once _demanded_ from him (though Conner would've happily give her everything she asked for—as she wouldn't not give him anything he would've asked for). All of which his instincts approved of.

And there was something about her...

Just something that makes Conner Kent know she is the one.

Something that is beyond lust.

He refused to say love just yet—after all, they barely knew each other outside the office (though Conner hoped to change that shortly).

Conner doubts it'll come to him so soon.

Settling in the firm cushion he started peppering kissing alongside her cheekbone. He was running his fingers everywhere on Kagome's skin, memorizing every crook and cranny of her body. He relished into the sounds she was creating and the sighing, like music to his ears. Her ribbed sheath tightened, sending a small lightning into his loin that lit him up like fire.

Without thinking twice he rolled his hips, for another round.

Kagome gasped, and immediately shook her head, her hands batting his chest, "No!" She tucked in her bottom lips, to muffle her moans at the sheer pleasure that coursed throughout her veins, "No...we can't!"

Not stopping his hips Conner drew out a deep breath and eyed her, his hands dropping to her thighs, "I still have an hour with you, doc."

Cupping her mouth Kagome whimpered, arching at his quickening thrusts, "Do we really...?" Her bowing back pulled her sweater upward, exposing her belly. She shivered, not at the cold air nipping her skin again, but at sensitively sore she was.

Thumbing across her skin stretching over her ribs, Conner brushed a kiss on her bellybutton and murmured, "Yes, doc, you scheduled me for two hours, remember? I told you," He tugged at the edge of her white sweater, "I wasn't going to stop fucking you." Conner peeled off the heavy fabric over her head without a warning, and tossed it aside.

And Kagome didn't say anything else, clenching into Conner's shoulders when he latched on her breast and suckled. She continued to breathe and sing choruses louder and harder as he pounded away into her. It didn't matter how many times he spoilt her womb with his seeds, how many times they changed positions, or how pleasantly sore she was, Conner kept true to his words.

He hadn't stopped _fucking_ her, like a starved man he was.

Only did precious few minutes came trickling down to their closing hour did he finally pull his damn cock from her poor aching folds, with a sigh and an overabundant amount of their spent tumbling out. Kagome clasped her hands over her eyes, trembling, when Conner swept her clean with his tongue and tissues.

She was _exhausted_.

Kagome wondered how in the hell was she supposed to get home.

"At least I didn't destroy your clothes this time." Conner hummed, obviously sated. He tucked away his semi-flaccid cock into his jeans and tugged his shirt on, "Smart thinking on the turtleneck though." He chuckled at Kagome's sleepy glare at his redecorating her skin again with his bruising marks. He pulled her upward on her poor, decluttered desk on her rear, "Hold on. I'll dress you."

At least Conner Kent know how to be considerate toward his lovers, Kagome thought, tired. So tired she didn't remember Conner manipulating her limbs to fit her clothes on nor did she hear his soft questions. Kagome fell asleep on his chest, _on her feet_.

Barely roused by the rumbling chuckle in his chest she murmured nonsensical words Conner mused, "Well, this will be a bit of a problem." He doubts that in Kagome's state she'd be able to leave safely to her home or without rising questions from security and other employees. This building was locked down generally tight, and last thing he wanted to do was to land Kagome in trouble and risk losing her license. Conner would have to think of something, and hopefully quick. The deadline to leave her office was already passed, and he didn't wish to rouse suspicion at his delay.

His eyes caught the messy state of the office, "This too." At least, he decided while shifting her slacked body into her chair (his chair needed to be cleaned!), this particular problem is easier to solve.

Lifting her chin, Conner kissed her deeply, "Sleep well, little lady." He pressed another kiss onto her temple, and sighed when she didn't react.

Pulling taut of his sleeves Conner went to work, righting her office again. He wondered in amazement when none of the expensive objects were dented from his sweeping them aside to make room on Kagome's desk. But, he had some time to think on the plan to return Kagome safely to her home, and _without_ rousing suspicion from security.

Not neglecting cleaning _his_ chair, Conner glanced at a window. The curtain was always closed, so he didn't see of its existence. It was big enough for both of them to slip through.

Conner paused.

It is late, that he could see from a thin gap. It is pitch black outside, and it is possible that the security may have slacked at this hour. He crossed his arms with a hum, and he knows where her car may be too and what it looked like. For whatever reason Kagome opted to keep her car outside instead of the indoor parking the building offered. This meant her car wasn't in the security watch.

All the better for him. He'd just have to fish her key from her purse as well to look at her ID card for the address. Conner just hoped Kagome wouldn't be too upset at him for waking up in her own home—much less knowing where she lived. It'd be too unwise to bring her to his apartment at the moment and bad idea to leave her in her office unconscious.

His plan secured, Conner finished cleaning up and stood back satisfied with his work. He pulled on his jacket and wrapped Kagome in her wooly coat and scarf. Nesting her in his arms he smiled at just how small she was, Conner double-checked the contents in her purse and huffed when he spotted the necessary items. "A'right." He murmured, his fingers curling close of the small purse, "Time to go."

He flickered the lights off and unlocked the window, flinching at the cold gush of air blasting at his face. "Geez, cold." Conner shook his head and squeezed his precious cargo closer to his chest. He was offended at the weather. Just a little. Once he pushed the window open he flung his body out on the ledge. Not forgoing closing it Conner launched at a building across for its rooftop. He couldn't exactly drop down to the ground without, again, arousing attentions.

Landing at his feet with a triumph grunt Conner straightened Kagome into his arms. Without glancing down at the building's side he hopped on the ledge and dropped down, into the alleyway. Perfect place without having anyone rising a brow. Thudding again with another grunt Conner sighed when he realized he left another pair of craters again. The height of drop was too high.

Kagome murmured in her sleep, but didn't stir at the tremors that strike Conner's muscles. "Geez, babe, I've wore you out haven't I?" Conner frowned with a bite of guilt gnawing in his belly. He _had_ been fairly rough...

Shrugging Conner turned into the direction of her car, "Not much to do about it I supposed." He sighed, and placing her purse on her belly, he set out to bring her home, safe and sound.

* * *

" _Suppose that the therapy is successful for you...what do you want to do afterward?"_

" _Find myself a nice girl and settle down, maybe. Being happy certainly doesn't sound half-bad."_

Everything _tingled_.

It didn't hurt, but god damn does her body feel like a piece of lead!

Gripping at her comforter Kagome groaned, fighting to wake up and crack open those damn eyes. They didn't seem to want to open! Her pajama felt tighter than usual. The fabric wasn't quite right. Actually...

Blearily peeling open her eyelids, what the hell happened last night? Curling her fingers in until she could feel her nails piercing into her palm through the thick fabric, she blinked and saw the blurred colors. She blinked again, and her vision righted.

Her bed.

Kagome pursed her lips. Something wasn't right. Where was her glasses? From the window the sun was rising, shining bright and turning the winter sky white. Lovely to wake up to, if she wasn't feeling so out of sorts.

This is definitely her room. There was nothing out of places. Baffled she moved to sit up. And she recoiled at her crotch burning at the swift movement setting her body aflame, gasping so loud she couldn't breathe for a moment. Wincing Kagome tugged at her skirt for some comfort.

It didn't hurt _that_ badly, but it was such an unusual sensation that it shocked her.

Wait.

Skirt? Since when she was wearing a skirt to bed? She never wore skirt to bed. A oversized t-shirt, sure, but a _skirt_?

And Kagome paled when her memories came storming back from previous night. "Oh _god_..." She fucked her patient. _Again_. She curled into herself and palmed her face, ignoring her arching crotch, "Ohh, I'm such an _idiot_!" She hissed to herself.

How the hell did she get home though? There was a long blank after...after she and Conner had a long _session_. Surely she wasn't that stupid to drive herself home? Sleepwalking wasn't something she was prone to do.

So, how?

There was something in the air. Wafting smell of foods being cooked. Kagome sniffed, wrinkling at the underlying sulfur, "Eggs?" She could sense no evil intentions from her apparent intruder's aura lurking in her kitchen. She sighed (in relief?) once she recognized who the aura belonged to. She hugged herself, confused as of what she was supposed to feel.

Conner Kent must've brought her home somehow.

And he was even considerate enough to leave her in her original clothes so to not freak her out. He then tucked her in her bed and let her be to sleep. And now apparently Conner was trying to cook breakfast.

Tugging on her sweater Kagome sighed.

She still have a lot of thinking to do.

All she know is, she loves her job.

And she _selfishly_ wanted Conner Kent.

But she couldn't exactly have both, without losing one or the other.

Kagome groaned, when she felt a headache coming. First thing first, she'd need to change her clothes and freshen up. She didn't feel clean at all. Maybe by then her decisions would become easier?

She honestly doesn't know. She'll have to face Conner Kent in just a few minutes. Kagome couldn't afford to delay this mess any longer.

While scrambling to find clean clothes Kagome found her glasses tucked almost lovingly away into its little case on her nightstand. Her heart panged, and she cursed under her breath, "Damn, Conner. You sure do like to make things harder for me." Kagome sighed, returning her spectacles back into the case.

Downstairs Conner cleared his throat, giddily—he felt like an innocent schoolboy. It was ridiculous. Flipping over an egg he amused that it already felt like a date. A date that Kagome hadn't agreed to. To be fair he hadn't left her side at all, worrying too much that he may have hurt her more than intended. Plus, it didn't feel right to leave her to her own devices after all that he had done to her.

A breakfast was at least something he could use to apologize for going too far. Or something. He wasn't sure. To win Dr. Kagome Higurashi over, maybe? He started cooking as soon as he heard her heart to pick up in speed from sleep.

He coughed again, fretting to grab the toasts from the toasters to butter them and lay them out on a plate he pulled from the cabinet. He was nervous. He wasn't much of a chef, though as much as he hated to say, it was hard not to pick up some skills when your ex was already quite a chef herself. Conner could make some mean cheesy scrambled eggs on toasts.

Conner knew Kagome realized he was there, judging from her antics going about in her room and muttering some odd string of words. He wasn't sure how she knew, before the smell of eggs even reached her, but he didn't think much of it. If everything goes well, he will find out, and more, if he could help it.

Steps squeaked with weight and he stiffened, turning his head to see her appearing in his view. He stilled the spatula in the air, gooey eggs dripping back into the pan, and his throat went dry. "Kagome." He greeted, trying his best to be causal.

Like Conner wasn't being a god damn teenager who struck into her house overnight, staying awake and hoping she wouldn't be too angry with him.

Like her name wasn't the most beautiful word he'd ever said.

Like she wasn't the most beautiful thing he ever seen.

Kagome tugged on her dark-colored sweaterdress in response, not meeting his eyes. "Hello, Mr. Kent." She flushed at her shaky voice, missing a hurt furrow of Conner's brows at the usage of his name. Damn it was a lot harder to face him than she expected. After a quiet pause and a fidgeting she admitted, "I'm not sure if I'm supposed to be mad."

Rubbing his forehead with a bend wrist Conner cleared his throat and turned his attention to the skillet, "Uh, right, let's see, um. I'm making breakfast?" He gestured to the plate he set up, "Hope you don't mind eggs and toasts?"

She looked up and saw the foods on the countertop. They _do_ look good. _Smell_ good too. Kagome gave a small smile, "Not at all."

He perked up, "Oh, well, take a seat! I'll serve you in just a second." Conner yelped when he saw his egg being burned black, "Oh, sh-!" He hurried to save it.

Kagome coughed a giggle at his antics, relaxing, "Alright." Conner didn't seem like he's interested into jumping her bones for a change. Rather, he seemed...nervous? She pulled at her hair, humming at this new information. With a quick sweep of her knees she settled into her seat and twiddled with her fingers, not at all sure what to say.

Speechlessness wasn't something she was used to, and it was so strange. But it wasn't everyday that one would get a stubborn covert superhero interested into them. It certainly wasn't something even an average television drama writer would've thought up either, in spite of numerous of superhero-based dramas there were airing currently. Nor would one would expect to the person being pursued was a highly esteemed therapist.

Not something an average person would consider interesting as well.

Still, Kagome chewed her lips and glanced down at the shiny reflection of her table ( _so rarely used_ ) and saw herself. Did she really want to lose her job over this man? She spent over a decade being a therapist and assisting Justice League for the better part of those years. She knew Dinah even before then, attending classes with Dinah after Kagome moved from Japan so to move on from her past and for better job economy. She even was one of very few who knew Black Canary as Dinah before the foundation of Justice League too.

Kagome would never, _never_ compromise her clients' safety and her standing with Justice League. There was simply too much to lose, over just one man. But, she bit back a sigh and picked at her chipping nail polish on a thumb, when was the last time she had been selfish?

She never had time to go out and prowl for someone to share her life with, sans few times a year to visit her family and to spend time with Dinah and Oliver Green. She knew that Dinah had been concerned for her, worrying about her lack of _anything_ outside her job. She and Oliver had attempted to hook her up a few times, but they always fell though because of several reasons. Kagome either wasn't interested in their picks, emergencies interrupted her dates a few times too many, or heaven forbid, they were villains in disguise. That happened once, and Kagome thankfully threw his ass over the literal bridge and sic Green Arrow on him. _That_ wasn't fun. Too many apologies from Oliver for hooking her up with a scheming asshole was tiring to hear.

That was the last time Dinah and Oliver ever tried to get her a date since. That was over two years ago. Kagome had to admit that her life was hopeless.

But this was the first time in ages that Kagome found herself wanting a man. A man who is actually her type, with just a right amount of roughness and passion but knew how to treat her right. Conner Kent was that man. She wanted Conner Kent.

Her thoughts were cut short when a plate full of delicious-looking meal slid in in her sight. She blinked and glanced up, her dainty hands automatically reaching for her fork. Conner broadened his shoulders at Kagome's wide unsure blue eyes, coughing.

"Eat up, babe." Conner grinned sheepishly, before taking his seat in directly in front of her. He clinked his plate upon the table and rolled his silver eating utensils into his hands. "Er, let me know what you think? Been a while since I cooked something." He admitted, his cheeks pinked.

A smile came forth, and she giggled, "I'll tell you when I'm done then."

Choking on a bite Conner nodded, flushing. God damn he was being a ridiculous love struck boy! Where was his confidence from last night? Wanting something to ease the embarrassment he felt, he remembered their lack of drinks, "Oh, cripes, I forgot to get drinks."

Kagome, amused at Conner's frantic search to escape from his antics, pointed at her fridge, "I have cold sweet tea in the refrigerator. Afraid I don't drink anything else but water and teas though." She apologized softly, spearing into a piece of egg.

Waving away her apology, Conner stammered, "Tea is fine! I'll get you a glass." He swirled out from his seat, his embarrassment still steaming off from his face. Despite that he smiled when he caught Kagome's quiet giggles.

Kagome chewed on her toast to hide her smile, while the favor boomed throughout on her tongue. Her eyes were glued to Conner's fretting around in her kitchen. He looked like he settled right into her too-big home, fitting right in. That warmed her, and her kitchen didn't look as empty anymore.

This twisted her heart.

She didn't want to give him up.

"There you are." Conner clicked the glass next to her plate. He sipped his tea, before twisting his nose at it, recoiling, "Blah!" He shook his head as if to get rid of the taste he suffered through, before setting his cup down and downed his egg.

A laugh escaped from her throat, "Thank you. You don't like the tea?" There was a small apology in her voice.

Conner shook his head and shrugged. Flustered again he tugged at the collar of his shirt. "It was sweeter than I expected." He coughed, pushing his eggs over his toast. Abandoning his fork he used his fingers and folded the toast. Conner took a bite out of it, with yellow residues marking the corners of his mouth.

"Aw, don't have a sweet-tooth?" Kagome gave a mirth noise, finishing the last of her first egg. Conner's eggs were quite _cheesy_ , a little hard to take in, but once she got used to it...it made her missed homecooked meals.

Swallowing the generous piece he shook his head and wiped his mouth, "Not really. I like meats more than anything." Conner didn't miss that tone and waved his hand again, "It's fine. I couldn't really tell these brands apart, so I haven't any idea which isn't crazily ladled with sugar." Conner confessed, resting his freshly made sandwich down on the plate.

"You certainly do look like a man who could have three plates pile high with barbecued chicken, pig, and cow, and go home happy." Kagome remarked, amused at her imagination of dirty-faced Conner feasting on all things meat. Gross, but nothing being hosed down with water couldn't fix. She doubted Conner would be that disgusting though.

With a long grunt Conner fought a grin and poked his pinkie finger at her, "Nah, Wally West would have me beat, but," he conceded, "you're not wrong." Just one plate would've sufficient though.

Not familiar with that name Kagome finished the last of her toast, "A friend of yours?"

"Does confidentiality still apply here?" Conner frowned at his accidental slip, cleaning the egg residues with his sandwich. He knew he could trust Kagome, plus Wally would have already told her his name had he met her in the cave.

She hummed, sweeping the food onto her fork, "Of course. You are still my," Kagome frowned, "patient."

Remembering her position in Conner Kent's life Kagome lost her appetite and set down the silver utensil on the plate. All energy was gone from her posture and she sighed into her hands, lost again. Talking and eating with Conner felt too right that she'd completely forgotten.

Conner stopped, and his lips deepened into a frown, "Kagome." He pushed aside the plate, intending to jump over the table to comfort her. He knew where this was going. For a brief moment he hoped Kagome would've forgotten and accepted that he wasn't leaving her alone.

But reality would've come a-knocking at some point anyway.

"We can't do this." She blurted, her elbows digging into her thighs. Her hair curtained over her shoulders, to hide her shaking from near tears. Her heart hadn't been as heavy since she left her fiancé, if not heavier, tore in between her beloved duties and the man who sat before her.

Distinctly hearing her plate being pushed aside the sudden brush of his knees startled her. Kagome blinked at the sight of the Krypton shield. It led her up to his face, where there laid sharp creases of a determined face. With a sharp sniff to stifled her tears she looked away, refusing to meet his bright eyes.

But Conner wasn't having it. He thumbed over her chin and turned her face gently, "Why?" He said as softly as he had turned her face up to his. Even if he was going to be rejected, he wouldn't stop pursuing her, but he'd at least like to know why. He rested onto the tabletop, waiting patiently for Kagome's answers.

"I..." Kagome shifted her eyes away, with guilt leaving behind a bad aftertaste. Conner unfolded his hand from her chin and caressed it against her cheek. She rested into it, sighing into his comfort, "I don't want to choose between you and my job, Conner."

He blinked, his heart slowing at the revelation, "As a therapist?"

"Mmhm." She placed her hand over his gentle one and clenched it, awing at just how big Conner's hand was. "I...could lose my job. I could've lost my job when I...er, well," Kagome gave a dimmed smile up at him, "started having _intimacies_ with you."

"But you wanted it." Conner reclined, realizing at just how horrible he may have sounded.

Kagome breathed a laugh, ignoring his twisted expression. She slumped into her chair, still keeping her hand on Conner's as he explored the hollow of her collarbones, "That I did! Just..." She lowered her eyes, anguished, "I broke the rules, you know? And I love my job!" Tears glittered, "I could get fired and lose everything I've ever worked for."

Ah, so that was what she was distressing about. Conner puffed out a burst of air, his brain turning over information he learned. He didn't want to lose his job either. Granted it wasn't the kind of a job one could easily lose. Superboy was too integrated into the Team that it would take a lot to peel him off. Still, the very idea of being kicked out hurts.

Kagome, as a therapist, had to be saving people every single day. Not in the same way he'd save and rescue people from, granted. From his therapist Conner learned that mental diseases and life issues, no matter how mild they may have seemed to one other, could kill as easily as fists, guns, and swords did.

He should know—he was quite close.

Once upon a time Conner hoped someone would do him a favor and off him with some kryptonite so he wouldn't have to keep thinking about what that _girl_ had done to him. Thinking back on it it was a miserable way to live. Medicine wouldn't work on him, but having someone to listen to him and to help change his thinking process did a lot for his damaged soul. That and having a lovely therapist teaching you the wonderful world of _intimacies_...

He didn't want her to lose her job. Not at all. But...

"Would that still matter if I wasn't your patient?" Conner murmured, pressing yet another kiss into her hair.

Slow to respond to Conner, Kagome pulled her turtleneck to chew on the fabric, a rare habit she carried for her anxiety, "I...no. I don't think so." She haven't thought of that. In fact it was rare for her to even lose clients at all, sans those who concluded their therapies they needed and wanted. She was quite good at her job, and very few had any desire to drop her because of her standings with Justice League and other well-known names. It wasn't something she thought about.

But this...could be a good solution.

Maybe...maybe she'd ask Dinah later to be certain. She will be a little sour at the idea of one of her students forming a relationship with their therapist she herself vouched for, Dinah still wouldn't report her. Which said a lot of their friendship considering Black Canary reigned over Justice League as the leader currently. Dinah could be quite cut throat when she needed and wanted to be.

She just hoped she'd, no, _they_ would have Dinah's support.

"Then what's the problem? I'll quit. Fire you." Conner grimaced at that word. He didn't like the negativity behind it. It sounded as if Kagome was a terrible therapist, when she was the total opposite. He combed through her hair, and Kagome sighed in his touches, "Whatever. They can't do a thing about it. Us. No proof that we ever did anything. Could just say I asked you out afterward and you accepted." He shrugged, rolling his knuckles down on her skin.

Kagome hummed, not at all stunning his attention, "I'd have to check on a few things. But, no, I don't think so..." She then tried to reflect on the policies inserted in such cases. Memorizing policies were a yearly basis, due to HIPAA and such policies being dynamic and ever-changing. Doctors having relationships with patients wouldn't look good for themselves, but rarely lose their licenses if patients relieved themselves from shared professional standings immediately. It was similar to teachers who established a relationship with a student after the said student had graduated—more common than one would've expected.

There were still risks, but largely minimized if they both took this route and have their stories to line up together. Pretend that they never fucked in her office during the client's sessions. That Conner Kent decided that he liked his therapist too much. Liked her so much that he asked her out outside her office after running into her during her domestic errands. He concluded his therapies with her so to form a relationship.

Still a little shaky if anyone wished to verify their stories, but Kagome doubted there would be too many problems. "We would have to check our stories if anyone asked though." She picked at the pills forming in her dress.

"Not a problem. We can do that." Conner couldn't stop a grin from forming, excitement was bubbling when he saw Kagome not refusing him at all.

Meeting his eyes she laughed, "You might want to wait a bit before going public or something though. It might look suspicious if it get out that we're a," her breath caught, "co-couple, I mean. Right away!" Kagome reddened at the idea. She never thought she and Conner would ever happen, thinking it as a fanciful dream.

She squeaked when Conner dropped his lips onto hers for a crushing kiss, his hands curling on her upper arms. Her eyes falling close, she returned with just as much ferocity as Conner did. Passionate and fierce.

That was what Conner Kent is.

She didn't care that he tasted like eggs and tea. There was no denying his passion he felt for her. Kagome whimpered, clenching on his shirt.

After a long stretch of minute, they broke apart for air. He chuckled, his eyes alighted with a fire that had Kagome shivering and her folds aching. "No problem there either. I don't think I'll share you to the world anytime soon." A small spark of possessiveness had her gulping too.

In her experience there was nothing wrong with small amount of possessiveness, because that was a part of human nature. It was the ridiculously high amount that actively caused harms in all parties that she considered a problem. Things like refusing the significant other from leaving the house, abusing them if they ever looked at someone else, being overly controlling...not a quality Kagome found appealing in anyone.

But this was a man who understood his limits.

 _This_ she found quite appealing.

"So," Conner slid his lips down on her jawlines, "we're official?"

Kagome choked on a giggle, her eyes dampening, "Sure."

She never thought she would hear how happy Conner sounded, barking a laughter that told all of his joy. He started peppering kisses all over her neck. She couldn't not let him, moaning at the sensations of her trickling hair onto her skin from his kisses and at how gentle he was.

The kisses stopped and Conner pulled away, with the corners of his lips pulling downward. Kagome grimaced at his expression, "What's wrong?"

"Do you have to work today?" He worried, resettling back on the table but keeping his hands where they were. Conner wasn't familiar with her schedules and her hours always seemed to change according to Black Canary.

Not resisting the grin, she patted his face and cooed at his sweet nature, "I'm off on weekends—very few clients were available on those days, for some odd reasons or others." Kagome straightened her hair, missing the brightening glee in Conner's face, "So I generally just don't go unless I get an emergency session or if I have paperwork I didn't finish."

Catching Conner's mischievous look she eyed him, "What is with that face?" Kagome tried not to react to his hands inching lower toward her bust.

"We _can_ spend all day today together then? Doing whatever we want?" He purred, nuzzling into her mane, "I'm not expected back until tomorrow." Black Canary had personally seen to it that the Team could handle themselves without Superboy for a few days a week now that they had more suitable members to take over his powerhouse position. She never agreed with the Team's heavy dependence on him and sought to attempt to wean them off of Superboy to give him some more of a break. Only exceptions were of course for emergencies, and they were surprisingly rare.

The opportunity came when Miss Martian hurt him one last time. Superboy went nearly too far on an unfortunate band of villains that they could've been 6 feet under if not for the interfering Nightwing. After that incident Black Canary made an decision that it took a very long time for him to come to terms with. He was so angry at Black Canary for forcing him away from his position for mere two days a week and into therapies that he wanted so badly to hurt his senior. But Conner could see clearly now that she had nothing but good intentions and concerns for him, plus he owed her big for introducing him Dr. Kagome Higurashi.

A big apology too.

Fixating a glare she concluded, resigning to share her time with an apparent horndog. "You're taking me out for a date first."

That Conner perked up, "Sounds good to me." He shifted his legs out of the way and hopped onto his feet and turned. "Weren't we already on a date?" He gestured to the unfinished plates.

The understanding dawned, and she cupped her mouth to stifle a grin, "Oh, you clever ass!" Kagome retorted, clearly amused at Conner's scheme. He did a pretty good job, she decided. With her stomach full, she took her drink instead and appreciated the rich sweetness that he despised to wash down the eggs and toast.

Conner couldn't resist finishing his sandwich and cleaned his plate with the remaining piece of toast. He took the plates to the sink to wash once he confirmed Kagome was finished and turned the faucet, "So how were the eggs?" He poured a generous amount of dishsoap and watched as soaps bubbled from the running water.

Kagome adored his domesticity, and she found herself relaxing, "Prettyyyyy cheesy for my tastes but good!" She still couldn't stop clutching together her thighs though and tugging down her dress to her knees.

"That's what everyone said." He grumbled, though there was no annoyance in his good-nature words.

She coiled her hair and gnawed on her lips, unsure what to say now. Sounds of dishes and pans clashing and clattering were all she heard. She should've insisted on washing herself, but after all of that? Kagome doubted she could even stand long. Crossing her ankles she rested her wrists and dug her chipped colors from her nails.

Just for something to do.

"Say, Kagome," she looked up, almost grateful for Conner breaking the silence in between them, "what do you want to do?" He said slowly, dripping his hands from soapy water and dried them with a nearby towel. He seemed to be reddening by the second, as if he was unsure what he was doing. "For a date I mean."

"I thought we already were?" Kagome mused, dusting away the peeled paints from the table.

He sputtered, "Well, yes, but _I_ don't know what you like!" Now that Conner thought back on it, his dates from before were _easy_ , but _she_ already gave him information she wanted him to know. There were no excitement and he remembered how disappointingly boring it was to have _her_ guiding him around like a puppet.

Kagome threw up a hand, waving off Conner's worries, "That's the whole point of dating, dear. We get to learn about each other. What we liked. The whole shebang." She warmed at his pout, "Don't stress over it! We can just watch Netflix and chat a bit." At that idea she moved to stand and grabbed her cold tea, she gestured to follow, "What kind of movies do you like? Thriller?" Kagome guided him to a much larger room, with a small comfy looking couch, a coffee table, and a large flat screen television suspended on the wall.

"Fun kind of movies, I guess." Conner shrugged. He didn't care much for romantic comedies.

Grabbing the remote control she dropped into her spot against the armrest and folded in her legs, "Great. I have couple of recommendations, if you haven't seen them before."

Conner couldn't resist not wrapping his arm around her shoulders when he grabbed his seat next to his new girlfriend (he thinks? They are dating now so...). "Sounds good to me." Absently he nosed into her hair.

Humming softly, Kagome relaxed in his grasp. She flickered on the television and selected the app and then the movie. Nothing else was said, and halfway through the movie, they weren't even watching the film either.

It happened so naturally that neither gave it that much thought, falling into each other's body. The moment they took a breath and to rest their tiring bodies they spoke about everything they could've possibly think of. And they'd explore each other's body again, to leave a mark. They'd stop and talk, even showering to cleanse themselves and eat a small meal, and would start all over again.

All the while the Netflix's recommendations were stuck on the screen, from the noon to midnight.

* * *

" _Are you happy, Conner?"_

" _You bet I am, and it's all because of you."_

The changes became quite apparent over several months Conner stopped by the cave and took his parts in the missions. He was more relaxed, more willing to listen. _Friendlier_ , even. Everyone flocked to him, gladdened that their Superboy wasn't difficult anymore to deal with. They'd ask him how he was feeling. And his response was always,

"I'm feeling great."

Straightforward. Just like that. He even recommended Roy Harper to reconsider therapy. He told his wife to try again to get Roy some counseling next time he saw her. Although Jade wasn't too familiar with Superboy's characters, it was even clear to her that he carried himself much lighter. Jade hadn't forgotten his suggestion, and Roy seemed to return in a relatively better shape since.

After all it's hard to deny the walking proofs in the front of your eyes

What struck several more observant members strange though were how upset Black Canary seemed to be at Superboy some times ago. It didn't last long, but it was rare to see a black look coming from a usually self-composed individual. Afterward she seemed to be pleased and even her spouse Green Arrow had been caught teasing Superboy more than once. Black Canary would slap Green Arrow in his ribs for his careless comments.

It wasn't just the brief attitude changes that had some members of the Team curious though. Black Canary seemed to be rather unforgiving toward Superboy during their training. She was brutally ruthless, and she wouldn't be satisfied until whatever mistakes Superboy conjured were all corrected.

And Superboy took it all in strides, ignoring remarks from his fellow heroes that she had been rather cruel toward him as of late. He'd always reply,

"That's fine. I want to do better."

He seemed to want to say more, but didn't. Instead he'd smile and attend to his other duties.

Although Superboy had moved out months ago to give a younger member his room (he dreaded leaving his two pets Wolf and Sphere behind, but there was no room for them), the veteran covert heroes thought it odd that he hadn't hang out in the cave as much as he used to. On Fridays and Saturdays he'd disappear, refusing to pick up his phone to reply whatever messages he'd receive sans in emergencies and return promptly Sunday.

Even so, he split the rest of his free time evenly with those he considered his friends and his acts of disappearance.

Sometimes Superboy answered questions as of where he went via a simple, "My apartment." but other times he wouldn't answer at all, but with a smile with a hint of mischief.

To the wiser members of the Team, the answer was obvious.

Superboy had moved on, and he was happy.

Unfortunately a certain someone seemed to miss the memo, blinded by her own fantasies. Megan "M'gann" Morse was happy that Superboy was back to his old self again. Or perhaps better than his own self. She didn't know, and didn't care. He was nice to her again. He didn't look like he'd rip her head off with one single wrong word.

He was _friendly_ again.

That was all that mattered.

Perhaps...perhaps they could be a happy couple again? Megan thought so. Why wouldn't he not want that? She made a mistake, and she did better now, didn't she? And Superboy forgave her! Certainly he must have!

She really missed her Conner.

When Megan told Artemis of her thoughts, eagerly excited to be with Conner again, Artemis gave her a strange, almost pitying look and abruptly left to her fiancé Wally. Megan's deeds against Conner hadn't been a secret since his last outburst. Nearly everyone distanced themselves from her, fearing for themselves. Only Artemis, Nightwing, Garfield, Kaldur'ahm, and Wally were willing to look past it being long-timed friends of hers and being viewed as older sister by the young Garfield. But there hadn't been any warm atmosphere since.

Megan huffed at Artemis, failing to understand her pity and escaped to her room. She missed Wally's furrowed brows and sighing at her direction. If Megan bothered to accept J'onn's soft-worded offers of 'self-improvements', she might've seen their worries and sat down asking herself if she was making a fool out of herself.

"Should we call Black Canary?" Artemis nested her head into the crook of Wally's neck, guilt eating her alive. She felt like she was abandoning Megan! But...but she couldn't take her whimsy anymore.

She truly wanted Megan to be happy, but Megan _changed_ _—_ her personality seemingly flip-flopping at a whim when it came to Conner. She wasn't the same girl Artemis remembered her to be. But, she refuses to compromise Conner's happiness for Megan too. This left her feeling conflicted and torn.

Wally sighed, resting his freckled cheek onto his adorably fierce archer's head, "Yeah. Should tell her to get Martian Manhunter too. I don't think there is any other way."

Artemis soberly agreed.

Once Megan fished out Conner's address (it was supposed to be an emergency, but she doesn't think it matters much in the end), she dashed out of the cave with a light heart. So excited was she that she completely missed the small tingling sense of alarm and dread biting at the very edge of her senses. It didn't take roots until she found herself into, what she'd consider, an unattractive corner of a Metropolis street. Grimacing and wondering Conner's reasoning of living in such a noisy and busy place she stepped inside. Inside was virtually the opposite. It was quiet, neat, and practically plain. There was no decoration, and the lobby was empty minus one bored receptionist playing Candy Crush sitting behind the marble-topped front desk.

It certainly wasn't something an average thug could afford to live in, she supposed. Double checking her ways Megan decided not to deal with the receptionist, turned invisible, and slipped through.

The receptionist blinked, tearing away from her computer screen. Didn't the door bell rang some seconds ago? Probably a god damn ding-dong and ditch. "Hmp." She shrugged and returned to her game, missing sound of another door closing.

"He's on the top floor..." Megan murmured, remembering the address. That would be in Conner's character to nab a room from the highest floor, she mused. Easier to escape detection if he's in hurry, and easy to get back in too. She hoped his room is still clean.

Zipping into the floor she sighed at its plainness as well. How boring! At least pick an apartment building with more life to it, Conner! Maybe she'll convince him to move later. Sliding through the air Megan gasped when she spotted the desired number on a door.

Megan stifled a giggle, lowered herself to the shagged carpet floor. Immediately she fixed her red hair (she grew them a bit longer, having tired of short hair) and straightened her dress that she was sure would have Conner gulping and inviting her in for some good old times. And with a courageous breath, she boldly knocked on the door.

_Thud thud thud!_

For a few long minutes there was no response. Not even a sound. Megan frowned, fidgeted at her feet. She can sense him in his apartment, but he barely twitched at her knocks. "Conner." Megan said, exasperated, "I know you can hear me! Please come to the door." She pleaded. The dread was starting to blacken her heart, and she kept finding her throat scratchy-dry.

Her summon went unheeded.

Megan sniffed. She clenched her hands, readying to knock on the door again, "Conner, please...!"

The door swung open faster than she could even blink. She jolted away, when she saw Conner's scowl.

Megan thought she saw the worst of Conner's expressions before, but this...this was by the far the most evil one she ever saw. It made her skin ice-cold at his black look. "Con-Conner?" She squeaked, folding back her fingers when she realized they were too close to his space. She remembered Conner hated having his personal space invaded and hadn't react well whenever anyone tried. And this change was after their break up months ago. 

"Why are you here?" Conner didn't care for fanfares and flairs, "There's no emergency, is there?" He scowled and his knuckles went white. Conner then added, "Not that phones don't exist."

She sputtered, recoiling at Conner's cold response, "Well no, but—"

He seemed to be exasperated by her presence, annoyed even, "Tell me of what you want and _go_." Conner tapped on his door frame, impatient, while keeping his distance away from his ex, "I'm a bit _busy_." He stressed, as if he actually had better things to do than to spend another minute in her _royal_ presence.

Megan flinched again at the sharpness behind his words. Wasn't he supposed to be _pining_ for her?! Holy hell this isn't going as well as she hoped! "I was wondering if we ca—!"

Conner turned his head as soon as Megan heard a voice—an _unfamiliar,_ **female** voice called out from behind him, moaning and weighted with sleepiness, "Conner, who was it at the door?"

Megan froze, her cold heart dropped into her stomach. Her eyes moistened from realization of the fact that... _her_ Conner had moved on. And a surge of anger rushed through her. _WHO THE HELL IS THIS BITCH?_

As if Conner read her mind, and he might as well have because how unfortunately familiar he was with Megan's thinking process, Conner answered back quickly, "It's just a coworker, babe!" There was happiness in his voice, one Megan missed hearing from their first year together.

And the anger died a quick death, leaving behind only a heart beyond broken.

 _A coworker?_ Was that all she is to him now?

Conner snorted at Megan's ashen face, but shifted his shoulder so his girlfriend could see who he was talking to. So he can show off the fact that Conner had truly and honestly moved on, and he was finally _happy_ and secured in his new relationship. He was rubbing salt in her wounds, ladled with spite for the hell his ex had put him through.

It wouldn't be something Kagome, still acting like his therapist at times, would approve of, but...Conner hadn't really planned on telling her a thing of what he just did to his ex. Much less the fact that the twit had a brightest idea to visit him at his apartment.

"Oh." Kagome rubbed her eyes, "Hello there." She greeted, her voice cracking. She haven't had fully processed of what hour she just woke up to, much less her state of dress. Clad only in an too-big t-shirt stolen from Conner's drawer she hadn't registered she was literally wearing her boyfriend's claims. Or the fact that she just offset the stranger's tears.

Not even at all alert of the happening in front of her she yawned and whimpered, her eyes still too heavy, "What time issss ittt...?" She itched at the back of her head, and grimaced when her hand caught a tangled mess in her hair.

Rolling his eyes at Megan's losing composure, Conner patted the small of Kagome's back and even snuck a gentle squeeze of her ample bottoms from underneath the shirt, "Why don't you go back to bed, okay babe?" He pressed a firm kiss into her cloudy mane and gripped a naked shoulder of where the collar of her shirt slipped off from, "I'll wake you up in a couple of hours, so we can go and eat out and visit the zoo like we planned." He always loved the well-run zoo...especially when it wasn't so busy and filled to brim with obnoxious people.

Sleepily mumbling some nonsensical things Kagome conceded and accepted another kiss and side-hug-squeeze from Conner. Still yawning she turned away and clumsily padded her way back to whence she from, mindful of objects that still skewed out across the floor.

Funny, Megan didn't even notice they were all _clothes_ , and _hers_ at that. And that honestly _burned_.

Not to mention just how pretty his new girl is...

I could be prettier, she thought, if only to win him back.

"I'll ask again." Conner cut to the chase, and concealed the sight of his apartment behind him with his own body, "What do you want?"

Megan sputtered, "I...I thought we could—!"

"Get back together, you mean?" He frowned, disappointed in her intelligence. Conner didn't even sound angry as Megan hoped for—any emotional reaction is better than...than _this_! He didn't even sound like he even gave a damn about her anymore. "Where did you even get the impression that I wanted to come back to you, Megan?"

She couldn't meet his eyes, "You didn't look like you were angry at me anymore..." Megan hugged herself, biting back tears, "You were _nice_ to me...How am I supposed to—?!" Her hopes to win him back dashed to nothing.

"Jesus Christ, Megan." Conner glared, though there was a tired edge to his eyes, "Just because I was being _nice_ ," he parroted back the very tone Megan said it in, "doesn't mean I want to get back together with you. Hell, did you even _notice_ that I didn't want to be _alone_ in the room with you?" Thank goodness for his more than sensible friends who caught his pleas to stay with him or to grant him a slip to flee from Megan's _royal_ presence, "I thought that was obvious enough." Taking a step back he gripped the doorknob, "In case this didn't get through your big head, we are _done_." At that he stared at her, daring Megan to argue, and for a good measure, "For _good_. Have a good day, Megan."

And Conner shut the door on Megan's face, gushing wind through her short red hair, with a quiet click of the lock turning.

Ignoring his ex's muffled hiccuping sobs Conner proceeded back to his own happiness, absently patting _his_ chair (the best chair ever!) on his return. Finally freed from selfishness and emotional and mental backlashes he no longer had to think twice of his words. He no longer had to tiptoe whenever his significant other is in foul mood. He no longer had to give up his comforts to keep someone else warm and satisfied. Conner returned to where warmness, gentle smiles, open-armed acceptances, and sweet nothings awaited. He pulled his new source of love close.

Conner spooned Kagome's unconscious body and sighed into her night-black hair, not at all fighting back a smile and a laugh came tumbling from his throat. He hadn't known how happiness with a right person could feel so _good_. The life with this little woman whose words kept him sane in his dire and dark times and body so perfectly fit in his arms made everything so much brighter. And it was more than just their heart-pounding and kinky sexual compatibility—even her cooking and telling him of her days and to insist to hear about his days and plans were enough to make him fall deeper in love every single day.

He would have to admit that therapy was probably the best thing to ever happened to him.

-end

* * *

*i know it's canon that kagome is 5'1" smol, but not 100% sure for conner boy but it is certain that he is over 6' tall. wooot! would've say this in the above note but i didn't want to make it anymore cluttered. tiny smol lady and big toll bara dude! Hmm hmmm!

 **edited by** : MariDark  
if you see any more typo blame her :)

* * *

a/n: just fucking end me. this piece of shit does not want to endddddd!

hope ya'll are having a ★great christmas★ and/or ★holiday★!  
if not, er, hope this piece made your day a bit better.

...anyway that was my attempt. i did a lot of research for writing goddang smuts! Like how different female orgasms and male orgasms are, like females' were described like a yawn while males were like a sneeze. also, unusual sex positions weren't something i'd see often in fics so i wanted to include them. however **do not ****try them at home**! unless you're sure you can do it, because they both required to be physically fit and flexible. there's a reason why kagome called it quit with one position;;; with that said i'm no erotica writer so that might've showed throughout this attempt. i just really wanted some smut for my favorite pairing lmaoooo.

i seemed to be having some troubles keeping some plot out of the porn. eh well. hope you enjoyed it nonetheless!

hopefully i'll attempt more smutfics of kagome-x-superboy plus maybe someone else from DC in the future (3 or 4 some anyone?). ;p any (plot) suggestion is always appreciated!

ps. sorry if it comes off as megan being as an...evil ex? but honestly she ain't my favorite character, considering that yes, she actuality abused conner in canon. hopefully it does show that while megan is an ok person she is or was quite toxic toward conner.

but this shot wasn't about her, it's about conner and smutty times with his bae therapist, lol. so let's leave it at that. i _might_ do a side story oneshot thing on megan's being a better character though—sorta like an epilogue? maybe. no promises.

ima throw myself into the trash can now like a piece of garbage i am now


End file.
